


Ringtone

by Girls_and_Whiskey



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girls_and_Whiskey/pseuds/Girls_and_Whiskey
Summary: A cute Saturday morning with your two favourite girls





	Ringtone

It's a cold Saturday morning in January and Emma is grumpy. First she woke up in bed alone and she knows Alyssa is out on her daily run because she still goes for one every morning, rain, hail or shine. Years of cheerleading practice have engrained that dedication into her. It's just usually Emma feels her get out of bed and give her a kiss goodbye, but she must have been dead to the world this morning because she didn't hear or feel anything. So she begrudgingly gets up and goes about her morning routine. 

It's when she goes to make her morning coffee that her morning gets worse, because there is no milk in the fridge. Emma vaguely remembers using the last of it on a midnight bowl of cereal last night and now she is cursing herself for not thinking that would mean she wouldn't have any milk for her morning coffee.

As she stands there getting mad at herself, cursing the dirty bowl of cereal in the sink, she has a thought and a quick glance to the clock on their microwave confirms to her that Alyssa will nearly be done with her run and maybe she wouldn't mind picking up a bottle of milk from the corner store. So she meanders back to their room to get her phone and call Alyssa. She hears the dial tone and waits for Alyssa to pick up on the other end but while she is waiting she can hear something familiar coming from the living room. She can't quite place the tune but she knows that she knows it and needs to know where it is coming from. 

Still waiting for Alyssa to pick up she follows the sound into their living room and realises it is coming from underneath the couch. Emma places her own phone on the coffee table not bothering to hang up and bends down to look under the couch and spots Alyssa's phone, it must have fallen under there last night or this morning while Alyssa was getting ready to head out for her run. She picks up the phone and looking back at her is a picture of the two of them, from their recent vacation in the Caribbean, they look so care free and in love, that Emma finds herself staring at the phone in her hand. That was the moment, right before she got down on one knee and proposed to the love her life, the moment where Alyssa agreed to make her the happiest woman in the world and spend the rest of their lives together. 

Emma got so distracted by the photo that the ringtone that was playing has stopped, so Emma picks up her own phone and calls Alyssa again. The ringtone starts again, and the song that starts playing, the song Alyssa has set as her ringtone for Emma is her song. The song she wrote, 'Unruly Heart' from high school. 

Emma can't help it she starts crying, god she loves this woman with all her heart. Emma knows that every other phone call Alyssa gets her phone just plays that generic boring ringtone and she thinks why has she never heard this before. She supposes it's because every time she calls Alyssa they aren't together, that's why she's calling her. Then the song stops and Emma hears Alyssa voice coming through the speaker in her phone asking her to leave a message. She must have dropped her own phone at some point, so she picks it up from where it lies by her knees and says simply, "I love you Alyssa Greene," and hangs up.

Alyssa walks in the door not five minutes later with two cups of coffee and a bag of pastries from their favourite bakery down the street. She finds Emma in the kitchen cleaning the dishes in the sink and humming to herself. And it's not that Alyssa doesn't find the sight beautiful, because she does, but this is Emma, her Emma and she is never this happy this early in the morning and especially not when she hasn't had her morning coffee. 

As quietly as she can Alyssa places the coffees and pastries on the kitchen bench, walks up behind Emma, slides her arms around her waist, leans into her back and places a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, "Morning beautiful."

Emma turns around smiling, "Morning," she whispers and leans into Alyssa for a proper kiss. They pull apart and Emma is still smiling and looking adoringly at Alyssa.

"What's got you so chipper this morning?"

"Nothing."

Alyssa looks at her sceptically, "Oh really? So you're always Miss Happy Go Lucky this early in the morning when you haven't had your coffee yet?"

"How do you know that I haven't had my coffee yet?"

Alyssa pulls Emma back to her, so they are nice and close. "Because my dear, when I left for my run this morning I noticed the dirty cereal bowl in the sink and the empty milk carton in the trash. So I figured you used the last of it when you got home late last night, too tired to realise that it would mean you wouldn't have any for your coffee this morning. That's why I picked us up some coffee and breakfast on my way back from my run."

It's at this that Emma's eyes briefly drift away from Alyssa and notices the coffees cups and bag of pastries from their favourite bakery on the kitchen bench. "You are the most amazing woman on the planet, do you know that?" Emma says, and then leans in for another, longer kiss.

"Okay, okay, not that I am complaining but what has gotten into you this morning?"

"What can't a girl just appreciate the love of her life on this gorgeous Saturday morning?"

"I guess she can," Alyssa leans in for one last quick kiss, "Now let's have our breakfast and coffee before it gets cold."

"Sounds perfect," replies Emma as she reaches for Alyssa's hand, they pick up their drinks and the pastries and make their way over to the couch to enjoy their cosy Saturday morning together. 

Later when Emma is having a shower and Alyssa is checking her phone she finds that she has two missed calls and a voicemail from Emma and based on the time she was trying to call Alyssa while she was out on her run. Alyssa doesn't really know what to think, why would Emma have been calling her she knows she is on her run at the same time every day. So Alyssa presses play on the voicemail, there is a slight pause before she hears Emma's voice coming through the phone, "I love you, Alyssa Greene." That's it, that's the whole message, and all she can think is seriously what has gotten into her girl today?


End file.
